A ragnarok Adventure
by DarknessRave
Summary: This is a story about 4 Chars. Going MVPing, Aura,Preistess DarknessRave,Rave,Crusader Phish,Hunter Omega,Wizard.


This is My first fan fic so don't blame me if it sucks okay? Anyways here it goes.

Rave: Alright...Now that we're all 2 jobs what now?

The crusader was curious about what was going to happen now that he and his friends had become 2-1 or 2-2 jobs

Omega: Hm... Mabye we can go Hunting...For stronger monsters than what we fight...I mean We have a priestess to support us right?

Aura: Hey! I won't _always_ be there to support you!

Phish: Heh... Alright then lets look for...Hm...MVP's?

Rave: Oh yeah! We are so gonna rock! Heh.. Wait I want to hatch my Angeling egg then!

Rave had gone hunting with Taming items and happened to catch an angeling. While Aura had a Choco Omega had a Isis and Phish had a Ghosting

Phish: Heck, I mine-as-well hatch my Ghostring to!

Aura: Same here

Omega: Heh...Sure why not?

So at the very instant out came 3 pets. (I'm not even gonna say)

Rave: I'm naming mine "Angel Poring"

Aura: Heh. Cool name. Mines Gonna be "The killer Monkey!"

Omega: Awsome...I'll just keep mine as Isis

Phish: I'm keeping mine to.

Rave: Alright then! It's settled. We're going hunting for MVP's! But which one first?

Phish: I say that we-

But he was cut off when Omega had interrupted him.

Omega: Go for Geronimo's!

Aura: Ah Dammit! I was hoping you weren't going to Suggest him!

Omega: Why?

Rave and Phish were on the floor Laughing. They had remembered this one time when They all went to ant hell just to be bombarded with Pheeroni Unfortunatly...Only she had died.

Aura: Okay guys shut up.

Omega: WHAT HAPPENED?

Rave: O my god...It was so funny! See what happened was-

Aura: SHUT UP!

Rave: O...kay...

Aura: Heh that's what I call power!

She had flames in her eyes. Rave and Phish scootched away but Omega was Laughing.

Rave: Alright now guys, We're going to go I'll get the Warpra to send us to Anthell!

Rave and the gang had walked up to the Warpra.

Rave: Um...4 Warps to Anthell please!

Warpra: Alright.

There was a huge flash of light and the next thing they knew they were right outside Anthell. They walked in to the cave when a Screech followed by words had been heard.

Pheeroni: CREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! ALL OF YOU SHALL BE MY BREAKFAST!

Aura: AH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!

Rave, Phish and Omega/swt

Rave: Alright! I'll take the hits since I have the Most Defense! Omega! Attack from afar with your Skills! Phish, Keep Double Strafing it and Aura! DON'T RUN AWAY! Heal me!

Aura, Phish and Omega: Got it!

With a Loud Yell Rave said: SHIELD BOOMERANG!

Rave: GO!

Phish: Double Strafe! Double Strafe! He had Repeated this 5 times

Omega: lightly humming a single note for 3 seconds GO! LORD OF VERMILLION!

And with that, 4 huge pillars of fire appeared and had Burned Pheeroni Combined with the power of Phish's Double Strafe, 10 Burning Light speed arrows had pierced Pheeroni

Pheeroni: DAMMIT! YOU SHALL ALL PAY FOR THAT!

Rave: On your Death bed Maybe, But highly unlikely! Smite! Smite! Smite!

Aura: ACK! Rave's gonna die! Heal!

With that an aura appeared over Rave and he had gotten his strength back and Pheeroni and been pierced with Rave's shield.

PWW(Poring with wings): I'll try to help to! Light Aura!

A pink aura of Defense appeared on Rave.

Ghostring: Ah...I want to help to... Endow shadow!

With that Phish's arrows had become Shadow arrows.

Phish: Thanks Ghostring!

Choco: Aw...Nothing I can do for Aura except... Endow Light!

With that Aura's Light Chain Mace's heal ability had increased.

Isis: Alright then! I will attack Pheeroni!

Isis began repeatedly attacking Pheeroni over and over and over. Until...

Pheeroni: Noooooooooooo! I'm Breaking up!

And with a Screeching roar, Pheeroni had broken up into tiny Bits.

Rave: Yes we did I-

He was interrupted with what seemed to be a stampede, They all turned their backs when they saw Hundreds of Andrea Coming after them.

Phish: Leave this to me, Arrow Shower! He had said that 20 times

With his arrow showers he had wiped out all the andrea.

Rave: HOLY CRAP! LETS GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE MORE ANTS COME!

And with that they had all warped back to Prontera.


End file.
